


fire

by eloha



Series: devote embers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a brat, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Glove Kink, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Rough Kissing, Verbal Humiliation, but Ace doesn't think he is, like slightly though, u gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Ace feels like he’s burning from the inside out.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: devote embers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808875
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> Me, literally 4 hours ago: I suck at threesomes
> 
> Also me: posts 2 in one day

Ace always found it arduous trying to lose himself in the feeling of it all. Especially in _these_ moments. 

The way Sabo’s pencil sounds scribbling across paper, the soft thrums of his heartbeat beneath Ace’s ear. The way Sabo acts so damn nonchalant, breath not missing its rhythm at all, so unlike how Ace is feeling in such a moment. 

Not with his fingers grasped firmly against the dress sleeves of Sabo’s pristine shirt, breathing ragged, practically dampening Sabo’s cravat. And why the hell is Sabo still fully clothed? Ace feels famished, his body starved of having something _right there_ , but not nearly getting _enough_ of it. And god he knows it drives Sabo wild. 

Why can’t he be the one falling apart? 

Why does this feel so fucking intoxicating only to Ace? 

Sabo shifts in the chair purposely, boots scraping across the hardwood of the deck, moves just right as if he’s trying to get more comfortable than what he already was. The action makes the tip of his dick brush right up against those bundle of nerves inside of Ace that gets him keening loudly, knocking his head forward to latch onto the shoulder of Sabo’s shirt. 

Off to the side Marco is sitting on the bed. The edges of Ace’s vision are frayed, arousal making everything seem hazy, so he can’t really tell if that’s a smirk on Marco’s face, but he’s sure it is. Sitting there all perfectly coiffed with his shirt thrown open. It’s humid, which could be the reason for it, but Ace’s lust riddled mind sees everything as a threat right now. 

Ace wants to crawl to him, rip that damn book out of Marco’s hand- that he has read at a _minimum_ thirty times- and slurp his dick into his mouth. Oh, and Marco would let him too, unlike Sabo who is no doubt giddy right now, eyes filled with that sweet familiar sadistic gleam. 

Marco would run his hand through Ace’s hair lovingly, maybe keep that book in one hand trying to feign disinterest, it would have Ace’s gut swopping with butterflies. 

A gloved hand clamps around Ace’s waist, and he can _feel_ the way Sabo’s fingers curl into his skin, nothing but dangerous intent, and Ace’s hips shoot forward- 

“Stop moving.” 

Sabo’s voice rumbles loudly in his ear, shoots tingles down Ace’s spine as if it wasn’t his fault for making Ace startle. And Sabo is so _deep_ , how can Ace not _not_ move. It’s leaving him practically delirious, aching with need while Sabo still works on that fucking paper. 

“ _Sabo_.” 

A sharp slap is delivered to Ace’s ass because of his sniveling, it does nothing but fuel the lust that’s already running through his veins. Tears cling to his lashes, and Sabo chuckles when Ace clenches up around him. 

And I mean yeah sure Ace _did_ ask for this, but he didn’t think it would be like _this_. They’ve barely said a word to him except _stop_ , _stop moving_. It makes Ace feel more desperate than what he actually is. 

“It’s only been five minutes and look at him,” Marco muses, never glancing up from his book. Ace is almost positive Marco could recite it word for word. “Already so horny, I bet he’s _leaking_.” 

Fuck why did Marco have to make that sound so _lewd_ , but Ace guesses he should thank him when that godforsaken scratching on paper ceases and then _both_ of Sabo’s hands are on Ace’s waist. The way Sabo _grips_ him, tugs him, gloves on unmarred skin until his dick is lodged between both of their bodies. Ace wants to fuck his hips forward- backward onto the cock that’s settled deep inside of him, but he doesn’t. He _can’t_

“He’s being such a greedy little boy isn’t he Marco?” Sabo counters as if he can hear Ace’s thoughts. 

It wouldn’t surprise Ace if he could. They’ve known each other long enough to where he and Sabo have developed their own form of telepathy. Which Ace finds endearing, to be fairly honest, but right now he’s loathing all those years spent together. 

“And yet he was the one who asked for it,” Marco tsks, scolding in only the way Marco can be. 

It makes Ace’s face burn, burrowing his head further into Sabo’s shirt. 

“You think he’d beg for it?” Sabo asks lightly. 

Clearly Ace is not intended to be included in this sick little banter, although what could he even say if he were? 

All words are lodged in his throat, hell even _breathing_ seems like a dire task for Ace. The only thing he is capable of is sitting on Sabo’s lap with his mouth latched to his shirt in a weak attempt to cover his whimpering- a bad display really. If Ace were to look up at Sabo, he would see his eyes laughing at him. 

“ _Ace_?” Marco sneers. 

Fuck Ace wants to look up and see that gaze in Marco’s eyes. He only gets them during these moments, but he knows if he were to do that it would do nothing but make him weak. 

“He would cry for it.” Marco responds, delightfully sinful. 

_We want you desperate now_ , Sabo had said before they started. A threat and a promise. 

Not too far off from how Marco and Sabo usually are but get a certain devil fruit user who is prone for docility, pliant while being seated on Sabo’s cock, and suddenly everything is fair game. Including Ace’s self-respect and pride. 

“Think so?” Sabo just asks it so _eagerly_ and it makes ice run in Ace’s veins, the prospect of what Sabo could be thinking about. 

In a rare display Sabo leans back in the chair, removing his hands from Ace’s waist and he tries, really, he does, to not make a sound at having to pull back from the sweet comfort of Sabo’s shirt. His face now exposed to obsidian eyes and mirthful ones, and Ace knows he looks just as messy as he feels. 

Ace’s face is horribly red, he can _feel_ the heat sweltering through him, which isn’t too different from any other day, but in _this_ situation? Only being able to sit here on Sabo’s throbbing cock with no form of relief, just the clenching of his walls and his dick on Sabo’s shirt, hard and _leaking_. Ace feels like he’s burning from the inside out. 

Sabo laces his hands behind his head, and Marco finally, _finally_ , puts that damn book down, getting up from the bed to make his way towards them. Ace tips his head back when Marco stands in front of him, wicked gaze and a light sheen of sweat because of the humidity, and fuck he looks so fucking good. Ace’s hole flutters simply because of the look Marco is giving him. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Sabo is mocking, Ace knew he wasn’t going to miss this chance, but he really couldn’t give a damn when Marco strips his jacket off, tossing it to the side, “wish you could feel him.” 

When did Sabo’s voice get so husky? 

“Gagging for it isn’t he?” 

Marco undoes his sash and even Sabo’s eyes are trained to the movement. Ace wonders- just a tiny little flick of his hips, if he just hitches forward- Sabo wouldn’t notice. 

“Don’t you even fucking think about it.” 

Ace whimpers his embarrassment. 

“But I just-” 

“Eyes up here darling.” Marco drawls, and when did Ace look away from Marco? 

When he does as he’s told Marco has a firm hand around the base of his cock, looking down at Ace with a dark look, and Ace’s mouth waters up in anticipation. He doesn’t have to be told to open up, no, Ace slackens his jaw looking at Marco expectantly. 

“So lovely when you’re compliant,” Marco praises and Ace _preens_. 

Usually he’s not so obedient, likes to be broken down first, be given a reason or two as to why he should fall submissive, but Ace _needs_ it. Has been needing it since Sabo stuffed three fingers up his ass, dirty taunts on their tongue, his willingness shaped in their eyes. 

“ _Marco_.” 

Sabo draws the name out, hand moving away from the back of his neck to grab Marco’s arm, and Ace almost sobs. Sabo doesn’t _need_ it like him, his wanting is not as bad as his, he just wants to make Ace wait longer. 

“What is it baby?” Marco asks, a touch softer than what he has been speaking to Ace with, because who can deny Sabo when he sounds like that? 

Sabo doesn’t even have to tell him, Marco leans forward and easily slips his lips against Sabo’s, coaxing them open with his tongue. Ace snaps his mouth shut and can do nothing more except sit stoically on Sabo’s cock, feeling every twitch of it, every throb, and Ace might just pass out at the feeling. 

It’s almost too much, not being able to do anything expect watch as Marco sucks Sabo’s tongue into his mouth. An overexaggerated moan Marco swallows up, his hand at the nape of Sabo’s neck, threading in with the one that’s already there. Ace wishes that were him, tongue lavishing the inside of his mouth, teeth biting at his bottom lip, sucking it eagerly. 

“Please.” 

Marco and Sabo pay no mind to Ace, it’s as if they never even heard him. Their tongues clash together, spit forming at the seams and Ace wants to lick it up, wants to join in on the kiss. Feel two wet appendages slipping against his own. 

He can’t take it anymore. Ace’s hips jolt forward, slippery with lube and he just _knows_ it feels good to Sabo. His eyebrows shoot up, losing rhythm in the kiss, but then he’s pulling back, and he doesn’t look amused in the least, but Ace can’t find it in himself to care. Not since he got that little bit of friction he was aching for. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sabo asks darkly, and just the sound of that commanding tone makes Ace fucking giddy. Has him almost rocking forward again just to see what Sabo would do. 

“More, Sabo please I need _more_.” 

“He’s begging for it Sabo,” Marco croons, fingers tugging and pulling the hairs at the nape of Sabo’s neck and Ace never realized how grounding that method was until now. 

Sabo narrows his eyes at him, clearly not amused Marco is giving in to Ace’s defiance. 

“Isn’t he always?” Sabo retorts. 

A silent treaty between them, conversations passing back and forth that Ace doesn’t have the present mind to understand. 

Sabo sighs, a disconcerting sound for Ace, and finally moves that hand from behind his head, instantly pushing two fingers into Ace’s mouth. The leather pries his lips open, singes his tongue, makes something spike in his gut and- 

“You’ll watch.” Is all Sabo says before he leans forward, and Ace thinks he’s going to get a peck on the cheek, a nip on his jawline, but then Sabo’s lapping at Marco’s cockhead right in front of his face and Ace actually does sob this time. 

It’s a wet and mortifying sound around Sabo’s gloved fingers, but all he does is push down on Ace’s tongue as he takes more of Marco into his mouth. Ace glances up and sees Marco’s eyes, hooded with arousal, meeting Sabo’s identical gaze. 

Sabo isn’t sweet, oh no, he surges forward taking Marco to a hilt and Marco can do nothing except tighten his fingers in his hair, a strangled groan falling passed his lips. Sabo presses, shifts his fingers into Ace’s mouth and Ace tries to relax, to not splutter around that industrial vinyl taking over his senses, but then Sabo is matching his own pace. 

He fucks his fingers into Ace’s mouth as if _he_ were the one sucking Marco’s cock, and it’s the worst torment he’s ever received. Marco doesn’t spare Ace a glance when he whines, neither does Sabo, both acting as if he doesn’t even exist. It’s just Marco, and Sabo laving at his cock, licking along the side of it, tracing that thick vein on the underside coaxing the orgasm out of him. 

Sabo slurps at the tip, bringing his free hand up the fondle his balls, teeth pulling back to run along the length and that gets Marco’s head falling back, hips pushing harshly into Sabo’s mouth. 

“Just like that baby.” Marco groans. 

Ace clenches tight, pulls his legs together as best as they can since they’re spread wide over Sabo’s, and he doesn’t even care. Of course he doesn’t, not with Marco’s insistent grip on the back of his head, fingers threaded in his hair as he holds him in place to fuck his mouth. 

Sabo makes a gurgled noise, a moan that seems to travel up Marco’s spine and his hips are stuttering, mouth falling open with Sabo’s name falling past his lips in reverence. Sabo keeps a hand around the back of Marco’s thigh, intent on milking him for all that he’s worth, and Ace’s mouth waters at the sight. 

When Sabo pulls back it’s with a loud _pop_ and lips shinning with spit and come, and Ace’s mouth is free before he knows it, the wet slide of a tongue pressed against his own, and Ace _writhes_. The taste of Marco on Sabo makes him fucking desperate and he sucks on Sabo’s tongue, brings his hands up to his cheeks, holding him in place so he can lick wildly in Sabo’s mouth. 

Ace does it like he’s a starved man, the first thing he’s tasted in days. Ace can feel Sabo’s smirk on his own lips, teeth clanking against his own, but Ace keeps his eyes snapped shut wanting to taste, feel, roam his tongue on Sabo’s for as long as he’ll let him. 

It’s the least Sabo can do, really, when Ace thinks about it. Ace has been _good_ (so to speak), he deserves Marco’s come and if it takes him sucking Sabo dry then that’s exactly what he’ll do. 

All too soon though, a large palm wraps around the back of his neck, the only warning Ace needs and he whines when he’s pulled back. A rope of saliva connects Ace back to Sabo, and it’s so tempting, _filthy_ looking. Sabo must think so also because he surges forward, lapping up the thread between them, joins his hand with Marco’s on the back of his neck, another at the base of Ace’s spine, and Sabo _pushes_. 

The kiss is broken only because of the cry Ace lets out, the sweet taste of stimulation rolling through his gut at Sabo’s cock plunging inside of him even more. Sabo bites Ace’s lip, digging his fingers in the skin at his waist, that weak spot where hip meets thigh, and he could weep. Sabo swallows the sound easily and Marco nudges Ace’s head. 

“Do I taste good darling?” 

What a rhetorical fucking question, Ace thinks. He wants to say he does though, always keen on telling Marco how much he _loves_ it, but Sabo keeps his lips pinned to his. Marco pulls Ace’s hair; the touch Sabo has on him growing firmer. It’s a depraved tug of war, neither one wanting to let Ace go, and Ace shouldn’t feel as giddy as he does. 

Sabo finally frees Ace of his lips and he sucks in air, chest puffing up. Sabo’s lips are swollen red, and he’s sure his aren’t that far off. Marco tugs his head back now that he’s free, that little bit of oxygen nothing but a tease when Marco slots his lips against his own. He does it so easily, commanding Ace to open; dominating skies, unearthing seas. 

“So pretty.” Sabo praises, fingers digging, hips thrusting. 

It takes all of Ace to not cry out, to seek for comfort in Marco’s lips on his. Sabo doesn’t relent. Keeps firm hands around his waist, rolling his hips up smoothly, deliberately missing that spot. It’s not nearly enough to be satisfying, Sabo seems to do it more for himself than his partner. Even though Ace knows that, it still has him leaking, still lets himself be of use. 

Both blondes don’t show him any mercy, Ace wouldn’t expect them to. It’s nothing but hands along his body, teeth latching onto skin, lips slurping his tongue into a heated mouth. Ace feels like he’s being consumed, can do nothing but let himself be ravished. 

The air is being sucked out of Ace; nothing more than a piece of flesh being brought back to reality when Marco releases his lips. The disappointment is on his tongue, he swallows it when Marco slips his lips to his jawline. Sabo’s on the opposite end, both sucking and nibbling and not giving Ace enough reprieve. 

His dick feels heavy, heat pooling in the pits of his stomach. Sabo pulls Ace down, angles his hips, touches his prostate _so perfectly_ , but then Marco’s hand is sealing around the base of his cock. Fire licks across his skin, body thrumming, only to be drowned out by that cool emptiness; Sabo easily swiping haki across fierce embers. 

“Too much darling?” Marco whispers, grasps his cock harshly, Sabo sucks harder. 

Ace wishes it were blue flames mixing in with his own. 

“ _More_.” He can feel both men chuckle along his neck, the vibrations rocking his entire body. 

Ace moans, throws his head back when Marco bites harshly along his clavicle, removing his hand, and suddenly heat rushes through him. Sabo doesn’t stop his quest of fucking into Ace at an alarmingly slow pace. It’s fucking torture, the rough touches mixed in with soft thrusting. 

“Sabo.” Sabo hums, makes no move of pulling back when he hears Marco say his name. 

Marco licks a long stripe up Ace’s neck, teeth clamping down on his ear, Ace’s hips lurch forward, pained moan falling from his lips as he moves away. 

“Look at him baby.” And at that Sabo pulls back, hooded eyes becoming darker upon looking at Ace. 

Ace wants to hide, knows that he’s crying, probably drooling a fucking mess, but the hair in Marco’s hand is steady. 

“ _Stunning_.” Sabo’s cock drags along Ace’s walls, the pace becoming harsher. 

“He’s fucking gorgeous.” Marco agrees, strands pulling dangerously, Ace has no choice but to follow the touch. His back arches painfully, neck straining, eyes watering. 

Sabo twitches inside of him and Ace wants to whimper, _beg_. He knows Sabo is close, and the only way Ace is going to come is if he begs nicely enough for it. 

“Sabo, Marco _please_.” 

“Shut up.” One of them says, Ace doesn’t know who, all he knows is he’s being denied release. 

A tear slips down Ace’s cheek and Sabo laughs, plunging in. Ace is dangerously close to tipping over that edge. 

The wet glide of precum on his chin has his eyes slotting open, Marco hovering above him with a hand on his cock, wickedness in his eyes. 

“Open.” 

That’s all he needs. The dick stretching his mouth wide, the one driving into his ass. This is all he needs, Ace thinks. Marco does nothing except sit there, and Ace is fine with that. Perfectly content with that salty taste sliding down his throat, heavy cock on his tongue, not enough to make him gag but enough to make him feel _full_. 

“A perfect hole,” Sabo grunts. 

Ace would agree if he could. 

“Not good for anything else.” Marco sounds so sweet; he gives the underside of his cock a lick just for that. 

Marco’s grin is feral, and Ace loves it, that’s all he takes though. 

No more movements aside from Sabo recklessly chasing his release. Ace wishes those gloves were off so he could feel the sting of his nails, feel that bite, the cool fire of Marco’s healing afterwards. He wants it so badly, but instead he lifts his hips up, rolls them down to meet Sabo’s to give him just a little bit more. 

“You want me to come in your ass?” Sabo whispers darkly. 

Had Ace’s mouth not been full then it would’ve dropped open. Sabo, the fucking tease. Ace whines around Marco, whose hand twitches in his hair, hips stuttering the tiniest bit. 

“Fucking hell Sabo.” Marco grates, not even knowing what he said, just sprung along because of Ace’s sound. 

Sabo pays him no mind, “want me to fill you up?” 

Ace nods eagerly, sloppy, not at all being able to do so properly with his head being trapped, but when he glances over at Sabo he’s gazing at him devilishly. He already knows. 

_Please_. 

Ace tries to convey that one plea through his eyes. 

Sabo complies. 

Ace bounces in his lap, put together only because of these two men, _alive_ only because of _these two men_. Ace loses himself in the feeling; tastes Marco on his tongue, ass swallowing up Sabo. His head swims with dizziness, hands clutching on dress shirts, tanned skin, drool spilling out the side of his mouth accompanied with his moans. 

Marco pulls his head back, keeps it at that awkward fucking angle but he can _feel_ Marco stroking himself quickly. He closes his eyes imagining those lazy ones glazed over with heat and arousal, and Ace sticks his tongue out. Sabo groans, hips stuttering. 

“Look at him fucking _taking it_.” 

“Fuck Marco,” Sabo’s frantic, holding Ace’s hips down after a few thrusts, filling Ace up. 

Marco’s release on Ace’s tongue, his cheek, falling from his chin to his chest, and Ace could have stopped it if he knew it would happen. It washes over him quickly though, both men spent and Ace’s body knowing what comes next, but the _command_ wasn’t there. He can hear Sabo’s hum of delight, practically taste punishment on his tongue when Marco swipes the head of his cock through the mess he created. 

Ace’s body shakes between them, wailing hoarsely in the open space. Marco’s come on his face, and Sabo’s release seeping out of him, and that just makes his orgasm stronger, rutting his hips down uncontrollably to fuck it back into him. Fuck if he doesn’t regret it, but it feels so good. 

Marco lets go of his hair when the shakes subside, and Ace automatically withdraws into Sabo- the _last_ person he should be finding comfort in. Horror washes over him. The sweet (so to say) night that was planned, now switched up just because Ace couldn’t hold in his orgasm because of a little cockwarming and being used. How fucking embarrassing. 

Sabo’s laugh grates Ace’s ear, he can sense Marco moving away. No doubt they already planned a fucking punishment. Ace can’t even feel sorry for himself. 

Sabo coos, runs a hair through his hair, “it’s okay darling.” 

It’s not okay. 

“Since you wanted to come so badly, we’ll make sure you will again.” 

Ace is sure nothing has ever sounded more like a threat than that one little sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to explicitly be about Ace and Marco filthily using their df and Sabo relieving them, but wtf is wrong with my mind when I start writing???? I get to writing and my brain is like, "you better write this instead b*tch". I'm a slave for her tbh 
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
